2010 World Snooker Championship
John Higgins |winner= |runner_up= |score=}} The 2010 Betfred.com World Snooker Championship is taking place between 17 April and 3 May 2010 at the Crucible Theatre in Sheffield. John Higgins was the defending champion, but lost in the second round 11–13 against Steve Davis. Notable happenings First round * Debutants at the Crucible were Tom Ford and Zhang Anda. This was also the first time that Zhang has qualified for the main event of a ranking event. Ford played against Mark Allen and Zhang against Stephen Hendry, but they lost 4–10 and 9–10 respectively. * Leo Scullion refereed his first match at the Crucible. * Steve Davis qualified for the World Championship for a record 30th time, spanning over five different decades since his first appearance in 1979. He defeated Mark King 10–9 in the first round, making him the oldest man since Eddie Charlton in 1989 to win a match at the Crucible. * Only four out of the sixteen seeded players lost their first round matches. Mark King lost 9–10 against Steve Davis, Marco Fu lost 9–10 against Martin Gould, Peter Ebdon lost 5–10 against Graeme Dott and Ryan Day lost 8–10 against Mark Davis. Second round * Steve Davis defeated defending champion John Higgins 13–11. With this he reached the quarter-finals of the World Championship for the first time since 2005, and became the oldest player to reach the quarter-finals since Eddie Charlton in 1983. * Neil Robertson came back from 0–6 and 5–11 to defeat Martin Gould 13–12. Quarter-finals 25th anniversary rematch of the 1985 final * Steve Davis and Dennis Taylor will play a one-frame exhibition match on 29 April, marking the 25th anniversary of the 1985 World Snooker Championship final which saw Taylor defeat Davis 18–17 on the final black. Semi-finals Final Prize fund Winner: £250,000 Runner Up: £125,000 Semi Finalist: £52,000 Quarter Finalist: £24,050 Last 16: £16,000 Last 32: £12,000 Last 48: £8,200 Last 64: £4,600 Stage 1 High Break: £1,000 Stage 2 High Break: £10,000 Stage 1 Maximum Break: £5,000 Stage 2 Maximum Break: £147,000 Total: £1,111,000 Main draw Shown below are the results for each round. The numbers in brackets beside some of the players are their seeding ranks (each championship has 16 seeds and 16 qualifiers). The draw for the televised stages of the World Snooker Championship was made on Thursday, March 11 at 11 am. John Higgins (1)|'10'| Barry Hawkins|6 |19 & 20 April | Mark King (16)|9| Steve Davis |'10' |20 & 21 April | Neil Robertson (9)|'10'| Fergal O'Brien |5 |18 & 19 April | Marco Fu (8)|9| Martin Gould |'10' |18 & 19 April | Ali Carter (5)|'10'| Jamie Cope |4 |17 & 18 April | Joe Perry (12)|'10'| Michael Holt |4 |20 & 21 April | Ding Junhui (13)|'10'| Stuart Pettman |1 |21 & 22 April | Shaun Murphy (4)|'10'| Gerard Greene |7 |21 & 22 April | Stephen Maguire (3)|'10'| Stephen Lee |4 |20 & 21 April | Peter Ebdon (14)|5 | Graeme Dott|'10' |17 & 18 April| Mark Allen (11)|'10'| Tom Ford |4 |20 & 21 April | Ryan Day (6)|8| Mark Davis |'10' |17 & 18 April | Mark Selby (7)|'10'| Ken Doherty |4 |17 & 18 April | Stephen Hendry (10)|'10'| Zhang Anda|9 |19 April | Mark Williams (15)|'10'| Marcus Campbell |5 |19 & 20 April | Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)}}|'10' | Liang Wenbo |7 |22, 23 & 24 April | John Higgins (1) |11| Steve Davis |'13' |23 & 24 April | Neil Robertson (9)|'13'| Martin Gould |12 |24, 25 & 26 April | Ali Carter (5) |'13'| Joe Perry (12) |11 |25 & 26 April | Ding Junhui (13)|10 | Shaun Murphy (4)|'13' |23 & 24 April | Stephen Maguire (3)|6| Graeme Dott |'13' |22 & 23 April | Mark Allen (11) |'13'| Mark Davis |5 |25 & 26 April | Mark Selby (7) |'13'| Stephen Hendry (10) |5 |24, 25 & 26 April | Mark Williams (15)|10| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)}}|'13' |27 & 28 April | Steve Davis |''1'' | Neil Robertson (9)|''7'' |27 & 28 April | Ali Carter (5) |''3'' | Shaun Murphy (4) |''5'' |27 & 28 April | Graeme Dott | 8'' | Mark Allen (11) | ''8 |27 & 28 April | Mark Selby (7) |''4''| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)}}|''4'' |29, 30 April & 1 May| | | | |29, 30 April & 1 May| | | | |(Best of 35 frames) Crucible Theatre, Sheffield, 2 & 3 May, 2010. Referee: Eirian Williams | Finalist 1 | | Finalist 2 | | Century Breaks: Highest break by Finalist 1: Highest break by Finalist 2: | | wins 2010 Betfred.com World Snooker Championship |''Best of 19 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 33 frames'' }} Category:World Snooker Championships World Championship